Only Mine 2 Sakura's Version
by lininhaaa
Summary: Eu sabia que eu era a única que fazia o coração do vingador de Konoha disparar. Eu era a única capaz de deixar Sasuke com ciúmes. Sabe por quê? Porque eu era dele! Mas o mais importante: eu sabia que ele, Uchiha Sasuke, era meu... Meu e de mais ninguém!"


Depois daquele pequeno ataque de ciúmes dele, eu me senti completamente realizada. Era tão bom saber que o Sasuke-kun sentia um pouquinho de ciúmes de mim.

Ah, oi! Sou Haruno Sakura, a kunoichi discípula de Tsunade-sama e quem sabe daqui a alguns anos, a senhora Uchiha Sakura! Nossa, meus olhos até brilharam agora!

Estou com humor dos céus! Descobri a algum tempo que o Sasuke sente algo por mim... Ok! Sempre soube que ele sentia alguma coisa, mas pensei que era desprezo. E esse é o motivo de tanta felicidade... De desprezo para amor já é uma grande coisa, né?!

Durante esses anos em que fiquei afastada dele, eu sofri muito. Ficava imaginando as coisas terríveis que ele poderia ter passado. Apesar de ele ser forte, Sasuke é um ser humano e como qualquer outra pessoa, sente fome, sono, frio, sede e dor...

Por sorte, ele percebeu que a vingança não o levaria a lugar nenhum... Pena que Sasuke percebeu isso um pouco tarde. Depois de matar o irmão e descobrir que aquele que sempre odiou fez o que fez para protegê-lo.

E é aí que eu entro dizendo: Eu não disse?! Viu como eu tinha razão, Sasuke-kun? Viu como a vingança faria todos sofrerem? Eu disse... Eu avisei! Mas você escutou?! Não!

Bom, isso não vem ao caso agora, mas era só para constar.

Como eu dizia, já faz algum tempo que eu e o Sasuke estamos próximos... Se é que me entende...

Ele continua enciumado com o Sai-kun, e isso me faz rir. Pobre Sai, se soubesse os apelidos maldosos que o Sasuke colocou nele... Lombriga anêmica, magrelo e na minha opinião o mais engraçado: lagartixa bípede.

Apesar do jeito frio e quieto do Sasuke-kun, ele tem senso de humor... O problema é que ele guarda para si mesmo.

Voltando ao assunto, eu já disse mais de mil vezes para o Sasuke que o Sai é meu amigo... apenas isso. Em nenhum momento vi um pingo de maldade ou malícia nos atos dele... É só o seu jeito. O problema é colocar isso na cabeça do vingador-frio-marrento-sexy Uchiha Sasuke.

De nós dois, eu sou a que mais tem controle sobre as emoções. Não sou o tipo de garota que fica atrás do namorado o tempo todo. Nem aquela que parece uma maníaca/psicótica que segue o companheiro por onde quer que ele vá. Muito menos aqu...

_- Sakura-chan! _

Ahh! Esse praga do Naruto não cala a boca! Precisei dar um soco naquela cabeça oca cheio de cabelos loiros.

_- Cala boca Naruto! _– ralhei. Será que ele não se toca!?

Naruto olhou para mim com uma cara de dor. Talvez eu tenha batido forte demais.

_- Essa doeu, Sakura-chan! Por que estamos vigiando o Teme atrás de uma árvore?!_

_- Não estamos vigiando o Sasuke-kun, Naruto...Estamos sentados debaixo de uma árvore! Só isso..._

_- Nem eu caio mais nessa, Sakura-chan! Às vezes eu acho que você é meio doida..._

O quê esse papagaio vestido de laranja me disse?! Espera aí... Vamos processar essa informação... Eu, Haruno Sakura, sou doida?!

_- Repita isso, Naruto! _– eu o peguei pela gola do uniforme e mostrei meu punho fechado. Como ele ousa dizer isso de mim?

_- De-desculpas, Sakura-chan... _– ele me olhou e deu um sorriso tão sem graça, que me fez rir. –_ Eu tô com fome!_

Afê! Naruto e sua compulsão por lamén...

_- Pode ir, Naruto... eu fico aqui!_ – exclamei derrotada. Sabe o que dizem... Muito ajuda quem não atrapalha. Preciso dizer algo mais?

_- Valeu, Sakura-chan! _– quando eu pisquei os olhos, Naruto já estava a no mínimo, vinte metros de distância. Ele é rápido!

Voltando ao meu posto de vigia... Quer dizer, voltando ao meu período de descanso, avistei Ino aproximando-se do meu Sasuke. Hunf! Ela não perde tempo...

_- Oi, Sasuke-kun..._ – Só eu posso chamá-lo assim!

_- Oi!_ – Se ferrou Ino-porca! Hahahaha

De longe pude ver a cara da Ino se contorcer por ele ter sido tão seco com ela.

_- Por que você tá aqui parado?_

Fala sério! Você não vai dar satisfações a ela, vai?

_- Estou esperando alguém! Algum problema!?_ – Hahaha Dois a zero, Porquinha!

Ela disse mais alguma coisa, mas depois saiu! Menos mal...

Gosto muito da Ino... por incrível que pareça. Ela é e sempre foi minha melhor amiga e sempre será minha rival, mas graças as palavras dela, sou o que sou hoje. Devo muito a ela e sempre que posso, procuro retribuir toda a atenção e carinho que ela sempre me dá. Mas venhamos e convenhamos que somos amigas, mas homens são a parte né?!

Ela que vai ficar com o Gaara ou com o Sai... Mas o Sasuke é meu e de mais ninguém!

Quando pensei que finalmente poderia me aproximar, vejo Hinata aproximar-se dele. Até tu, Hinata?

_- O-oi, Sasuke! _– ela disse a ele batendo os dedos um no outro.

_- Oi... _– Sasuke não é o tipo de pessoa que tem paciência.

Hinata é tão doce e frágil, que seria um pecado pensar algo de ruim dela. Gosto muito dela e de uns tempos para cá, tive o privilégio de conhecê-la melhor. Sempre esbanjando simpatia com as pessoas mais próximas. Apesar disso, Hinata tem um defeito chamado timidez... E não é aquela timidez de ter um pouco de medo não... É aquela timidez de derrubá-la no chão, literalmente.

Desde que comecei a falar com ela, dei umas dicas em relação ao Naruto. Não é segredo para ninguém que a herdeira de do clã Hyuuga é apaixonada por ele... Todos em Konoha já sabem desse sentimento. Menos uma pessoa: o próprio Naruto. Prefiro não comentar...

-_ Você viu o-o-o-o-o-o- ... _– desembucha Hinata. – _Naruto-kun?_

_- Não... ele deve estar no Ichikaru..._ – Oh! Que fofo o meu Sasuke-kun ajudando o amigo nos assuntos do coração.

_- Obri-brigado, Sasuke-san..._

Vi Hinata sair correndo de lá, como se a mãe dela estivesse na forca.... Preciso conversar sobre isso com ela!

Agora, finalmente eu vou poder encontrar com o Sasuke-kun e.... Opaa! Peraí... O que aquele dragão ruivo e míope tá fazendo perto do meu Uchiha?! Como assim... O que aquela coisinha de cabelo ruim quer com ele? Meu Kami-sama, controle meus pulsos para que eu não vá até lá e não destrua aquela paisagem morta que ela chama de rosto.

Respira, Sakura! Não tome conclusões precipitadas...

_- Sasuke-kun!! Você por aqui?! _– Não , querida! É o Kishimoto que acabou de sair de uma festa infantil. Além de feia, essa garota é burra!? Não... espera isso foi uma afirmação!

_- O que você quer?_

_- Tudo bem com você!? _– por que ela fica tão perto dele para falar?! Ele não é surdo e pena que não é cego! Tenho pena dele de ter que ver a cara dessa lambisgóia tão de perto._ – Tá esperando alguém?!_ – Não, não... Tá esperando o pé dele criar raízes.

_- Estou por quê?! _

_- Por acaso não é aquela rosinha sem graça, é!? _– Opa! Rosinha sem graça? Aquela vac... esquece! –_ Ouvi uns boatos que você e ela andam passando algum tempo juntos!_ – Nunca pensei que Konoha fosse uma cidade com tantos fofoqueiros de plantão.

_- E daí?!_ – Dá para falar logo que você está comigo, Sasuke?! Não se preocupe... Sua língua não vai cair!

Kami-sama me dê paciência porque se o Senhor me der força, eu mato!

Será que dá para tirar essas mãos enrugadas e feias do braço do meu Sasuke-kun?! Ele não é água benta para você ficar passando a mão... Apesar que um milagre para concertar essa cara de bezerra desmamada não seria nada mal!

Ok... Esse último comentário foi muito... Eu repito, muito maldoso.

_- Daí que eu queria saber se você não quer deixar ela esperando e treinar um pouco comigo... que tal?!_

Até imagino o que ela quer treinar com ele! Essa Karin não vale um centavo furado... Por que não pega um daqueles caras estranhos do time Taka!?

_- Karin... Desencoste as mãos de mim! Não quero me meter em problemas... –_ Há! Eu coloco medo no meu namorado. – _Não seria uma boa para a minha reputação ter que te empurrar em plena praça pública! _– Ahh sim! Desculpe senhor Uchiha-vingador-frio-calculista que se preocupa com a sua reputação... Até parece que ele está preocupado com isso.

Pode empurrar ela, Sasuke-kun... Eu fecho os olhos! Hehehehe...

_- Credo, Sasuke-kun! Como você é grosso comigo... Só te convidei para treinar como nos velhos tempos! _– Essa voz me irrita! Urgh! Que vontade de desfigurar aquele rosto de dragão dela.. imagino os tipos de treinamento que ela queria ter com ele! Que vergonha, meu Kami-sama!

Finalmente aquele dragãozinho mal formado foi embora e tirou suas patas imundas de cima do meu Sasuke.

-_ Sakura!_ – Ferrou! Calma, Sakura... Controle! Fique quieta e não faça um movimento... mais que droga! Como ele me descobriu?! Não... Talvez ele esteja jogando... Talvez tenha achado que me viu ou algo assim.

Não vou cair nesse seu joguinho, Sasuke-kun! Esqueça!

É só eu não responder e tudo ficará bem... Qualquer coisa, o Sasuke passa por doido!

_- Sei que está aí, Sakura!_ – Sabe nada... Você não sabe onde eu estou! Lero lero! – _Saia detrás dessa árvore! _– Ok... existem muitas árvores por aqui! Ele está blefando.

Quando olhei para onde o Sasuke-kun estava não o encontrei.

_- Onde ele foi parar?!_

_- Estou aqui, Sakura!_ – Putz... Gelei dos pés a cabeça.

Eu continuei olhando para trás, sem coragem de encará-lo. Pelo canto to olho, vi seus pés... ótimo! Me chame de obcecada!

Não sei ao certo, devo ter ficado roxa, amarela, verde, lilás e todas as outras cores do arco íris até chegar a uma vermelho-pimentão. Droga! Odeio quando isso acontece.

Preciso arranjar uma desculpa e rápido...

Hum... Mas o quê?

Aos poucos me virei e olhei para ele... Como ele fica lindo quando está bravo! Foco, Sakura! Foco!

_- Sa-Sasuke-kun..._ – dei uma risada nervosa. – _Oi!_

_- O que está fazendo aí escondida?! _– Aii... ele cruzando os braços e fazendo essa carranca emburrada só me deixa mais gamada nele. Ô inferno! Foco, Haruno Sakura! –_ Acha que sou palhaço de ficar te esperando?_

_- E-eu não e-estava escondida!_ – respondi fingindo estar ofendida. Eu sou uma ótima atriz. – _E eu não estou atrasada!_ – E não estava mesmo!

Ele suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos rebeldes. Ai ai...

_- Sakura... –_ odeio quando ele fala calmo desse jeito. – _Você estava aí faz muito tempo! Acha que não percebi?!_

_- Eeeeeeeeuuuu?! _– Droga! Me entreguei... Preciso manter a pose. – _Você só pode estar ficando louco, Uchiha Sasuke! _– levantei-me e fiquei cara a cara com ele... Talvez cara a pescoço já que ele é mais alto que eu. – _Como ousa me dizer que eu estava aqui te espionando, enquanto você ficava esperando por mim ?_

Sasuke deixou um sorriso de canto sexy escapar. Ohh não! Falei demais! Burra! Testuda! Que vontade de morrer a beliscões!

_- Eu não lhe disse isso!_

_- Di-disse sim!_ – Putz... Peguei a gagueira da Hinata. Oh céus!

Estava super sem graça. Odeio estar errada numa situação como essa, e até agora, ele não me chamou de cabeça dura... Menos mal.

_- Além de cabeça dura..._ – falei cedo demais! – _Você definitivamente não sabe mentir!_

_- Hunf!_ – Ando passando tempo demais com ele. –_ Que seja!_ – eu não disse?!

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio. Sasuke continuava a me encarar com aquele rosto maravilhosamente lindo e... Inexpressivo. Eu já disse que estava morrendo de vergonha? Já né... Droga!

_- Não vai me dizer..._ – perguntou com a voz rouca de Uchiha. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha... ainda vou ter um infarto e a culpa será sua, Sasuke. – _Por que estava me vigiando?!_

Por que não cutucá-lo com um de seus defeitos... o ciúmes!

_- Eu torci o pé..._ – Você é um gênio, Sakura!

_- De novo?!_ – Ele me perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Fui super original... Mas vocês verão onde eu quero chegar.

_- Sim! De novo, Sasuke.. Algum problema!?_

Ele olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos. Aqueles olhos penetrantes, incrivelmente negros... aproximou-se mais e mais de mim... Ahh! eu vou desmaiar! Parei até de respirar, imaginando o que veria a seguir.

Mas como num passe de mágica ele se afastou... Como ele pode quebrar o clima assim?! Sem mais nem menos! Isso é um crime!

_- Você está mentindo, Sakura! Você não torceu o pé!_

Oh! O vidente Uchiha Sasuke acaba de abrir uma tenda na vila da Folha. Faça sua consulta pelo preço de uma kunai! Caso ele erre, seu prejuízo será coberto com um delicioso jantar no Ichikaru! Fala sério, Sasuke!

Mas se você acha que você é mais esperto que eu... Você está mais que enganado!

_- Bom... se você não acredita, eu posso pedir para o Sai me ajudar a enfaixar o tornozelo! _– Eu sou má! Viram aonde eu queria chegar?! Eu sou o máximo!

A melhor das sensações veio ao ver a cara do Sasuke-kun se contorcer e as mãos dele se fecharem.

_- Você não seria capaz..._ – Está me desafiando?

A voz dele saiu entre os dentes, ou seja, ele estava ficando muito bravo!

_- Claro que seria! Você se acha o máximo porque a Ino fica puxando assunto com você né?! Eu tenho que ficar vendo aquele dragão de óculos te alisar, não é!_ – Ok... nós dois estávamos irritados. –_ Pois você está enganado! O Sai pode muito bem cuidar do meu tornozelo!_ – cruzei os braços em frente ao corpo. Estava realmente muito brava!

Ele sorriu de canto. Mas por que diabos ele está rindo?!

_- Eu não disse..._ – Hãn?! Disse o que?! – _Eu não disse que você ficou me vigiando?! _– Se mata, Sakura! Depois dessa, vou me enforcar num pé de alface.

_- E daí?! Algum problema?!_ – perguntei virando-me de costas para ele.

Ele ficou quieto e suspirou fundo, e quando eu ia pensar em sair, senti duas mãos fortes na minha cintura. Tudo ao meu redor virou e quando finalmente as imagens se acertaram na minha cabeça, dei de cara com os olhos dele me fitando.

_- Não tem nenhum problema!_

Não tive tempo de dizer ou replicar, já que ele me puxou para um beijo... Um beijão!

Estava sendo beijada pelo único garoto que sempre ocupou meus pensamentos... e sabe qual é o melhor de tudo?! Ele caiu direitinho na minha mentira e agora, está me levando em suas costas por toda a Konoha.

Sempre soube que Sasuke não era o tipo de cara que dá demonstrações de afeto em público, mas naquele momento, eu era a garota mais feliz do mundo. Não pelo fato de que todos nos olhavam abismados ou porque chamávamos a atenção.

Eu sabia que eu era a única que fazia o coração do vingador de Konoha disparar. Eu era a única capaz de deixar Sasuke com ciúmes.

Sabe por quê?

Porque eu era dele... Mas o mais importante: eu sabia que ele, Uchiha Sasuke, era meu... Meu e de mais ninguém!


End file.
